Shirts and Scars
by 10percentsolution
Summary: Blaine still has scars from the Sadie Hawkins dance. Both physical and emotional. When something awful happens and Kurt's not there how will Blaine cope? Eventually KLAINE!


**Hi! Okay so Blaine has some Sadie Hawkins scars. Physically and emotionally! There is no Klaine yet! But without this chapter there would be no angst for later! So enjoy!**

**Shirts and Scars**

Blaine was dreading gym. It was as simple as that. It was a Friday afternoon and he had a weekend planned with Kurt. He was especially looking forward to seeing his boyfriend since Kurt was away this week in NYC with Rachel. He would be  
getting home late tonight.

There was no avoiding it. Last period was P.E and to be honest he wasn't looking forward to it. He had never liked athletics. Not because he didn't like sports, I mean he loved football, it was just he never really saw himself as the athletic type. Besides, he wasn't big enough. His height of 5' 8" was nothing compared to Finn's 6' 3". Even Kurt was 5' 10". He was just short, okay? Blaine couldn't evade gym, however, and so he slowly made his way to his locker from English class trying his best to avoid eye contact with anyone, in fear of a slushie. To make it worse he was wearing a white shirt. Not to mention a white shirt Kurt had given him. He prayed the jocks were already in the locker room. Blaine reached his locker and was very carefully putting his papers inside. Blaine was stalling. Something he had become very good at since his transfer to McKinkey. But alas, he only had so many things to put away. The secretly curly-haired boy made his way down the hallway. People stared at him; they always did but he had become used to it. I mean he was at public school before Dalton, it had just been a while. As he turned the corner he ran into Mike: literally.

"Hey sorry man." Mike apologized and Blaine shrugged, picking up Mike's stuff.

"It's fine, really." Blaine assured the Asian boy.

"Hey you excited about today? I heard we're playing basketball!" Mike enthuastically said.

"To be honest Mike," gesturing towards height by holding his hand to his head "Not really." Blaine was embarrassed but, hey it was Mike.

"Ohhh, uhh, right. Sorry man. I guess a game centered around height doesn't really appeal to you." The more Mike thought about it the softer his voice got, obviously ashamed.

"It's fine Mike, really. Calm down man! We're all good." Blaine said trying to avoid any more akwkwardness.

"Cool. I'll see you in a few." Mike shouted while running down the hall to his locker, not wanting to be late.

Blaine continued walking to the locker room, eventually reaching it, he changed quickly, noticing the time. His white shirt came off, and he was left wearing a grey wife-beater. His hair had become slightly disheveled but to be honest he didn't really care. After the fiasco that was prom, everyone knew about his dark brown curls. Coach Beiste entered and blew her whistle.

"Line up!" She called "Alright listen up ladies." She noticed Blaine and soon regretted her words, or how they could be interpreted.

"No offense, Anderson."

" 's fine" he muttered not wanting to start anything

"Alright, basketball is the name of the game. Shirts and skins. Lets go!" Coach Beiste started at the other end of the line, down by Finn, Puck, and Mike.

"Shirt, skin, shirt..."

Blaine could no longer hear her voice. He was pretty confident his heart was in his throat. Fear monopolized his body. His hands started shaking. He could no longer hear. It was like being underwater. Panic set in. He was underwater too long the burning in his lungs for oxygen. He could think, though. He prayed he didn't get skin. He started thinking: everything will be fine. We will play basketball and then you will spend a fantastic weekend with Kurt, and everything will work itself out.

He couldn't stop his mind from drifting to the dark events of the past, no matter how much he tried. Being with Kurt had helped tremendously. The shadows of the past almost never made their way into the light that was put inside Blaine ever since he met Kurt. It was still there though. Lingering. Waiting for a moment to grab on and never let go. Right now was that moment.

() () ()

Flashback  
(Blaine's POV)

"I had a good time tonight." It was a genuine statement. I meant it. I had asked Andrew to go with me to the Sadie Hawkins dance because my mom was making me go, and he's the only other kid out at Westerville High.

"To be honest, Blaine, I was a little worried about going. But, I had a good time. Thanks." Andrew seemed like he meant it too. He called his dad to come pick us up. It was getting kinda late and we were both wiped.

The venom of his voice was so very clear. His voice was a leaf blower disrupting the already raked pile of leaves. It belonged to Josh. Josh Mickalson. There are no better descriptions for him than the following: a T-Rex. Stupid, big, strong, and vicious.

"Hey, Anderson! Who you got there? Ohh I see you bring your _boyfriend_ to prom!"  
He screamed! Daniel and Nate there to back him up.

"I...We... dddon't want any tttrouble." I stuttered for the first time in my life.

"Well homos, today is not your lucky day. Queers!" Josh spat in Andrew's face.

I barely had time to blink before they advanced on us. The three boys coming at me was a wall of smoke. I coughed and cried, cringed, gasped. I tried to find a way out of the burning house but no door was left untouched by the flames. Death looked me in the eye. I swear I saw him. He saw me: the boy crying for help, bloody and broken having the crap beaten out of him. He saw me. And he left me there.

I woke up in the hospital with a few broken ribs, a broken arm and 'severe but treatable' head trauma. That was the minor stuff though. The wounds that would heal. The angry, red, loathing words jaggedly carved into my chest would never go away. I cried for days hoping I would wake up and find myself back to reality. But this was reality.

End of flashback

() () ()

"Anderson, Skin..." Beiste dictated.

"Ppplease... I... You... Please may I be a shirt?" I stuttered once again

"Oh, come on Anderson! Just because your a little insecure doesn't mean we can bend the rules for you does it?" Some jock mocked behind me.

"Sorry Anderson, I'm afraid Kevin is right. Alright! Upstairs in five!" She warned

I made a beeline for the door. But the ass from before stood in my way. 'Courage' I thought. 'Courage'.

"Let's see what's under the shirt, Anderson!" he threatened

"If you touch me..." I started but was scilenced by a punch to the gut.

The black smoke surrounds me once again. I cry for help. Try to fight back. I try to fight back because I need my light. I need Kurt. I'm going to see him this weekend and these guys are not going to screw that up. I thrash, but even with my struggles I hear the tear of the cheap fabric and I finally escape the smoke.

Only to be set on fire.

**Please R&R! There will be KLAINE! Just be patient! In the words of Kurt Hummel: I thank you all in advace for your votes. Or rather reviews I guess.  
BTW who else is exited about episode 11 Sadie Hawkins? Please let me know wha you think will happen! Okay, I'm done ranting. Fair well readers.**


End file.
